The instant invention relates to machine tools and more particularly to an adaptor for providing increased adjustability in a fixture of the type used for holding a workpiece during a machining operation.
Several types of fixtures have been heretofore available for securing and positioning workpieces, such as elongated pins and the like, in predetermined orientations during machining operations. In this connection, fixtures known as collets which are adapted for receiving and securing workpieces, such as pins, during machining operations have been heretofore available; although they have generally not been adjustable for repositioning workpieces secured therein, and hence they have been less than entirely satisfactory for many applications. In addition, V-block fixtures which have V-shaped notches therein and which are adapted for receiving and securing workpieces, such as pins, in the V-shaped notches thereof have also been heretofore available. However, while many of the heretofore available V-blocks have been adjustable for repositioning workpieces along substantially vertical axes, they have generally not been adjustable along horizontal axes, and hence they have also been less than entirely satisfactory for many applications. Further, although other types of workholding apparatus have also been heretofore available, they have generally either not been fully adjustable and/or they have only been adapted for relatively expensive constructions.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. patents to PANZER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,791; TILLETT, U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,243; SCHNEIDER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,024; SHANLEY, U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,433; KULICKE, JR., U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,006; PRYOR, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,076; and LA ROCCO, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,012. However, while the devices disclosed in these references are all adapted for holding and securing workpieces and/or tools during machining operations, they are either not adapted to be effectively adjustable or they are only adapted for relatively expensive constructions.
The instant invention provides an effective adaptor which can be utilized for securing workpieces, such as elongated pins and the like, in workpiece fixtures, such as collets and/or V-blocks. In this regard, the adaptor of the instant invention, in its first embodiment, comprises a holding assembly for receiving and holding a workpiece in an orientation wherein it projects outwardly from the holding assembly, and a securing assembly for securing the holding assembly in a fixture so that it is repositionable with respect thereto along a first direction which is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of the workpiece. More specifically, the securing assembly preferably comprises a shaft which extends in substantially the opposite direction from the workpiece and in substantially parallel relation thereto, so that the shaft is receivable in a workpiece fixture, such as a a V-block, for securing the holding assembly so that it is adjustably repositionable with respect to the shaft and the fixture. This embodiment of the device is particularly adapted for use in combination with a V-block fixture of the type which is adjustable along a single direction which is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of the workpiece and also substantially perpendicular to the first direction in which the securing assembly is adjustable. The holding assembly of the adaptor preferably comprises a first carriage having a V-shaped notch therein and a workpiece clamp for securing a workpiece in the notch in the first carriage, and the shaft and the workpiece carriage are preferably constructed so that they are receivable in a slidable interfitting relation, wherein they are repositionable with respect to each other in the first direction. When the adaptor is constructed in this manner, the securing assembly preferably further comprises a first adjustment carriage clamp for adjustably securing the shaft and the first adjustment carriage in various adjusted positions, and the first adjustment carriage clamp includes a screw element which is engageable with the first adjustment carriage for adjustably securing it in various positions with respect to the shaft. Further, the first adjustment carriage clamp is preferably constructed as a collar which is receivable in encircling relation around the first adjustment carriage and the shaft.
A second embodiment of the adaptor of the instant invention comprises a holding assembly for holding a workpiece in a fixed orientation, wherein it projects outwardly from the holding assembly and a securing assembly for securing the holding assembly in a fixture so that it is repositionable with respect thereto along a first direction which is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of the workpiece and so that it is also repositionable with respect thereto along a second direction which is substantially perpendicular to the first direction and also substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of the workpiece. In this embodiment of the adaptor, the securing assembly preferably comprises a shaft which extends in substantially the opposite direction from the workpiece in substantially parallel relation thereto, and the shaft is receivable in a fixture, such as a collet, for attaching the securing assembly thereto so that the workpiece is adjustably positionable along two substantially perpendicular axes with respect to the shaft and the fixture. In this embodiment of the adaptor, the securing assembly preferably comprises a first adjustment assembly which is operative for adjustably securing the holding assembly in the first direction and a second adjustment assembly which is attached to the first adjustment assembly and which is operative for adjustably securing the holding assembly in the second direction. In this embodiment of the adaptor, the holding assembly preferably comprises a first carriage having a V-shaped notch therein and a workpiece clamp for securing a workpiece in the notch in the first carriage, and the first adjustment assembly preferably comprises a mounting block which is attached to the second adjustment assembly so that it extends outwardly therefrom, and the shaft preferably extends outwardly from the second adjustment assembly in substantially the opposite direction from the mounting block. Further, the mounting block and the first carriage are preferably constructed so that they are receivable in an interfitting relation, wherein they are slidable with respect to each other in the first direction, and the first adjustment assembly preferably further comprises a first carriage clamp for securing the mounting block and the first adjustment carriage in various adjusted positions, and the first adjustment carriage clamp comprises a screw element which is engageable with the first adjustment carriage for securing it in various laterally adjusted positions with respect to the mounting block. Still further, in this embodiment of the adaptor, the second adjustment assembly preferably comprises a second adjustment carriage and a second slide which are constructed so that they are receivable in interfitting relation and therefore slidable with respect to each other in the second direction, and means is also provided for securing the second slide with respect to the second adjustment carriage in various adjusted positions. Further, in this embodiment of the device, the shaft preferably extends from the second adjustment carriage, and the mounting block extends from the slide.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective adaptor which is operable for adjustably securing a workpiece, such as an elongated pin, in a fixture so that a machining operation can be performed on the workpiece.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an adaptor for adjustably securing a workpiece in a V-block.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide an adaptor for adjustably securing a workpiece in a collet.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive adaptor which is operative for adjustably securing a workpiece in a workpiece fixture.